hard love is still love
by inukagomemcshippo
Summary: Zoey is mals 'pet' little red when he goes to the pen for raping her so what happen when he breaks out *lemon warning*
1. Chapter 1

"Hey get up you fudrucker"

The guard was addressing a dark figure in the corner of the cell

He looked to his glaze then pointed to himself

"Are you speaking of me"

"Hey rookie" another guard called out

"Yeah"

He turned to the guard with his back to the cage the dark figure crawled to the cage got his cell key ,a pocket Knife and the guards gun and tazer along with his wallet then sat back in the corner

"Well it's time for your break ill take over"the new guard said

"Thanks" then he left

"Ok your name is Mik.."

"mal.."he mumbled

"What"

'' mike my name is mike"mal said

"Ok mike"

He had a evil grin on his face

"Can I tell you a secret "

"sure"

He crawled close to the cage and whispered in the gaurds ear

"Your finna die"

Then he tazered him unlocked the cell took his gloves, his wallet, his gun, his bullet proof vest ,badge, his hat , car keys and all 4 sets of hand cuffs then he stabed him with the knife

He put the hat gloves and vest on the walked straight out the buliding then slide the badge at the gate found the 2014 dodge charger and got in then bunt off

Mal pov

"I gotta talk to old friends"i said

I pull up to my friends house and bang on the door like the police

"Yeah who the hell is it"

"Yeah what you want bitch"

"Duncan, Alejandro if you whack ass mother funking bitches dont open this got damn door imma bust this ragade ass shit down"i said they open the door

"Yo mal how you get out of the pen " Duncan said

" what you think man I broke out"i said

"How did you break out of the pen "Alejandro said

"Shit I got up and walked out that bitch but yo I need some things and I need the whole crew"i said getting two100 dollar bill from one of the wallets then giving them to d and al

"Ok then who you need and what you need"d said

"I need harald and cody to hack these credit cards tell them to change the pin to my d~day and make me a account and transfer all of the funds to my account "I said

"Ok what else"d said writing down the information

"I need you to make me a new license plate and paint that charger out there black"i said

"Ok"

"I also need some better handle I need two SIG P228 and a glock18 select fire and some new clothes"i said

"Alright"

"I need seaira to make me a fake id and license so I can get a damn drink"i said sitting back in the chair

"Lets get it done" al said getting mal some clothes

After 5 hours of every body running around

I came in the living room

I had a red t shirt, a black leather jacket ,a pair red Jordans

Black and red fedora and black jeans

" Yo man your ride is done" Duncan said throwing me the keys

"And put in a laptop as your radio that can make reservation at 5 star hotels and can make credit cards" seaira said

"We put every thing you needed in the car"duncan said

"Thx "I said then left

I had something to take care of little red was finna get a visit from her big bad wolf I grinned evil I remember what we did

Flash back

"Shit" said zoey turning the corner

She ran faster trying her best to get away

"Oh zoeyyy"i said walking after her a lustful smirk on my face

"No"she said still running

"Hey track star"i said when I caugt her holding her hair

"Let me go mal" she said dropping to the ground

"Zoey I just want a kiss"i said licking down her neck bitting her soft spot which making her moan

" ..stop mal "she said moaning and throwing her neck back

I bit her harder then stopped pulling her up holding her waist

"Let's go home little red" I said picking her up taking home

At home

"Im not gonna let you leave what the hell did I tell you before"i said pulling her to me by her top ripping it in half getting on the bed with her pushing her down

"Mal plz don't I won't try a."she said

"That was your 3rd time dont give me that bull shi."I looked at her she looked at me with her doe eyes

"Can you be a little gentle im still hurting from last time "she said

I looked at her thighs she had them slightly open but usually she had them snapped close

I sighed nodding then undressing the both of us

Zeoy turned, wrists crossed above her head she knows what to do, while I admired her body. Heavy breasts, wide hips, just the tiniest curve of a belly meeting her slightly split pussy at the juncture of thick yet firm thighs.

My lips being to make a trail towards lower areas of her body. I travel from her breasts, to her stomach, to her inner thigh, i have completed this journey without a touch, allowing only my warm breath to alert her to my mouths location. Suddenly without warning my lips make contact with her wet pussy she jumped at the little pain lick I gave her. Zoey moaned loudly not from surprise but from sheer pleasure.

I take my hands, opening up her pussy slightly, exposing her clit to me then i stop and position myself I thrust deeper and harder and faster until it feels to Zeoy like it's a constant hot rush inside of her.i see her clit is swollen I gently massage it as we continue to make love. Her hips are moving up and down faster and faster as I hit her g spot. I sense that we are getting close. Her legs are clenching tightly against my shoulders and neck. I feel her begin to contract around my cock Just as I feel her orgasm begin to shake her I shudder and explode. She can feel me pour myself out inside of her making it even hotter and wetter. I pump wave after wave of my cum into her, my cock pulsing and throbbing with each wave. Zeoy ' s quivering pussy clenches over and over again, as if she is trying to milk every last drop out of me.

Still moaning through her orgasm, she leaned up towards me, without separating from me, and began to move her hips in little circles, grinding her clit against me. Just watching her was amazing, but the sensations were beyond words. I began to feel my balls threatening to boil over. I reached around her then, gripping her ass and pulling her tight against me, while my lips found hers for another hungry kiss fliping us over

"I wont do it again I promise"she said in a low whisper

"I kill you be fore I let you leave"i said running a knife across the skin of her back

"Mm thats cold your not scaring me im use to it " Zoey said arching her back down

"Is that so little red do you like this better"i said when I started running My fingers up and down her back

Her reflexes had kicked in she had slashed the knife across my eye that wasn't under my hair

She rose up then datted for the bed room door down he hall then locked her self in the bathroom

I sighed got up looked at my eye

"Oh I anit gonna easy anymore"i said then started whistling my favorite horror song grabbing my metal bat walking down the hall hitting the bat on the floor as I walk

"Little Red where are you your wolf wants to play "I said walking to the bath room kicking down the door pointed the bat at her

"You FUCKED up red"i said looking at her

"You wont do it I'm your little red"looking at me with not a amount of fear in her eyes

I dropped the bat then snatched her up throwing her over the side of the tub

"What did you say red"i said spanking her on her bare ass

End flash back

I drove in the drive way got out looked through the window and saw zoey on the couch looking at a photo book she kissed a single picture of me I picked the lock with the knife

Zeoy's pov

I heard something I was crying I pulled one of my guns and pointed it to the door didn't ever look the gun was knock out of my hand two strong arms around my waist and in my hair a soft cold pair of lips on mine a huge tounge in my mouth it licked the roof of my mouth then I new who it was it was mal my own evil mikey


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey pov

I was watching the news

A guard of a crazy people jail has been tazed and stabed to death by a unknown black figure

I look at mal he puts his arm around my shoulders

"Hey red let's go"mal said pulling me in his lap

"Where do you want to go"i said lettting him play in my long red hair

" I want to treat you to something nice"mal said

"No"i said folding my arms and walking around the couch in to the kitchen

I open the fridge and get a Dr . pepper out I close it mal was standing be hide it I jump slightly and lean over the island

Ok now hes able to scare me

"You were saying"mal said rubbing my hips and leaning on my back

"Cause your nice and my nice are different"i said drinking my soda

"Come on"mal said

"Ok fine "I said giving up

Mal pov

I toke her to a 5 star hotel as soon as we got to the room she jumped in the bed I put 1 of her bags down and folded my arms

"Im gonna take a shower"zoey said walking into the huge bathroom

Zoey pov

I walk into the,, bath turn on the faucet it came from the ceiling like a water fall I take off my clothes and get in

Mal pov

I slowly walk in the bathroom get undress then got in the shower with her and put my hands on her hips

"Hey red"i said running my hands down her sides

"Hey ooo... what are you doing"zoey said

"I finna eat a cherry pie"i whispered licking down her neck bitting her soft spot then getting on the floor on the tub

I open her legs then slid three fingers in and out of her pussy. Then my fingers stretch her lips I slowly lick across her lips trusting in and out of her pussy pushing my tongue against her pussy moaned and I repeated the action I continued to press my tongue into her cherry slit, enjoying the taste of her juice. My tounge wrapped around her clit then her cherry juice flowed into my mouth I swallowed then stood up flashing her the most evil smile

She leaned over to my ear

"Take me"zoey whispered

I picked her up , turn off the water

Zoey's pov

"Can I return the..e you...just . .did mal"i said blushing sitting on the bed

"Go a head red it's your lollipop"mal said getting in front of me

I took his cock in my hand and squeezed it. It was pulsating and was growing in size. I continued to manipulate his cock. It was growing very big. This was magnificent, big and stout. I took it closer to my face and I just planted a kiss on it.

Opening my mouth wide, I just put it in my mouth and sucked it. Seeing my naked boobs and pussy bouceing wile I handle him

I asked him to put his cock in my cunt. I was loosing patience. I just took his cock and placed it at the entrance of my fuckhole. I asked him to push it in. He did but it was too big to make an entry. I too felt the pain. Opening my legs wide, opening my pussy also wide I helped him to make the insertion. It went in slowly bit by bit.

My vaginal walls were tightly gripping his cock. It went in and further in and to those area where mal could not reach. I felt a pleasurable fullness. He started his fucking slowly and every time he went in it went deeper. I kissed him on his cheeks. With one hand I was manipulating my clitoris to enhance my pleasue and I could feel that his cock length has completely gone inside and hit that sweet spot he smiled showing his gap between his teeth

I was climbing new heights of pleasure. Each time he plunged his rod inside, I was getting nearer to my orgasm. My orgasm was lingering and was going high and down. It was a most pleasurable situation. Mal continued to fuck. He was panting but was not tired. He went on pumping. I had my second big orgasm. I encircled my legs around him and pressed him down into me.

He had gone totally into me and was doing his fucking fine. Finally he sprayed his fluids into me. It came in spurts for a long time. He was fucking slowly. I told him to stop and pull out. Our fluids were flowing down into the bed and made a big pool. I hugged him and kissed him. He too kissed me.

He ripped off the sheets getting in the bed and pulling the cover over us

"Hey mal"i said

"Yeah red "mal said turning to me

"Are you still mad at me"i said looking him in the eyes

"No but I should be giving you a spanking"mal said getting closer

"Aw what I do" I said whining

"Nothing I just want to touch that ass"mal said rubbing my hips and leaning against my body

"You don't have to do that to touch me"i said

"Fine how about we get married then "mal said

"What are you serious"i said showing my happiness

"Maybe " mal said smiling

'Hes smiling hes been doing that alot'i thought

"Yes I will "I said almost screaming hugging him tight

"Good girl"mal said running his hand in my hair

"I love you zoey" mal said then I blacked out

The end


End file.
